Mehr als mein Leben
by WillowCatkin
Summary: Post Hogwarts Harry und Draco hatten viele Träume, doch der Krieg änderte alles. Kleiner trauriger oneshot.


Titel:Mehr als mein Leben

Art:one-shot

Genre:Angst, Romance, Action

Rating:Slash PG-13

Warnings:Sad, Slash

Pairing:Harry/ Draco

Widmung:Für Dia

Beta:DiamondOfOcean

Inhalt:Mal etwas Trauriges von mir... hab euch gewarnt ;-) Mehr verrate ich nicht °g°

Disclaimer:Das HP-Universum gehört leider allein JKR und den entsprechenden Verlagen. Die Personen in dieser Geschichte sind von mir geklaut und aufgrund meiner Vorliebe für Slashgeschichten charakterlich etwas verändert worden °grins°. Das Einzige, was mir gehört, ist die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und meine Kreation an Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehlern. Leider gibt es für so etwas kein Geld.

** Mehr als mein Leben **

Die Luft muss salzig sein.

Sie ist es immer.

Sie peitscht mir gegen meine Stirn und lässt meinen Umhang und mein Haar umherwirbeln. Die Seeluft ist schon immer das gewesen, was ich an diesem Ort so besonders gerne mag. Sie riecht nach Freiheit und nach Träumen. Und vor allem erinnert sie mich an Harry.

Es ist gerade Flut und die großen Wellen brechen sich an den Felsen, die jetzt im Mondlicht schwarz und nass glänzen. Wenn ich direkt den Abgrund vor mir hinuntersehe, erkenne ich, dass das Wasser dort an der Felswand aufgeschäumt ist und etwas heller wirkt. Ich weiß, das Wasser muss jetzt eiskalt sein, genauso wie der Wind, der an mir zerrt, doch ich spüre ihn nicht und das kalte Wasser würde ich auch nicht spüren, wenn ich mich jetzt hineinstürzen würde.

Ich schließe meine Augen, um die Geräusche ganz tief in mir aufzunehmen und die Erinnerungen überströmen mich. Wir beide sind so viele Sommernächte genau an dieser Stelle gesessen. Unsere nackten Füße in dem hohen Gras vergraben und unsere bloßen Oberkörper vom warmen Wind umspielt. Wir sind ganz nah Arm in Arm beieinander gesessen und haben uns unsere Träume verraten, während im Hintergrund das Meer gerauscht hatte. Wir sind so kurz davor gewesen, all das, was wir uns immer gewünscht hatten, zu erreichen.

Ich drehe mich und blicke etwas traurig auf den kleinen Hügel zurück, auf dem ein einziges Haus steht. Es ist nur ein kleines bescheidenes Haus, aber es ist das, was wir immer gewollt hatten. Wir hatten unsere Ruhe gewollt, hatten dieses kleine Stück Land hier direkt an der Küste gekauft und darauf gehofft, unseren Frieden zu finden. Fernab von dem Geschwätz anderer Leute, die uns nach Oberflächlichkeiten zu beurteilen versuchten. Doch wie findet man den Frieden, wenn der Krieg, der noch immer wütet, dich immer wieder einholt?

Es war Harrys Bestimmung, dem dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten. Das habe auch ich irgendwann verstanden. Er war wie besessen von dem Gedanken gewesen, sich an ihm zu rächen und ihn für all seine abscheulichen Taten büßen zu lassen. Irgendwann war mir ebenfalls klar geworden, dass wir beide erst ruhen und in die Zukunft blicken könnten, wenn die Prophezeiung erfüllt und Harry von seiner Bürde befreit wäre. Nur schweren Herzens hatte ich letztendlich mit der Bedingung, dass ich mitkäme, zugestimmt, zurück zur Front zu gehen.

Ich seufze und gehe langsam den flach ansteigenden Hügel hinauf. Die weiß gestrichenen Holzpalisaden erstrahlen im Mondlicht. Im Dachgeschoss ist ein Fenster weit geöffnet. Ich weiß, dass dies das Schlafzimmerfenster ist. Von dort hat man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Meer hinaus. Die Gardinen werden hinausgewirbelt und tanzen im Wind. Ich frage mich, ob er dahinter steht und vielleicht in meine Richtung sieht.

Ehe ich mich versehen kann, stehe ich auch schon vor unserer Eingangstür. Er hat sie nicht abgeschlossen und auch sie schwingt mit der nächsten Böe ein Stückchen weiter auf. Harry scheint sich nicht viele Gedanken um Einbrecher zu machen. Aber vor wem sollte der Bezwinger des gefürchtetsten Zauberers aller Zeiten auch schon Angst haben?

Im Haus sieht es noch genauso aus wie vor drei Monaten, als ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Auf dem Tisch im Esszimmer stehen noch die Reste vom Abendbrot. Harry hatte es immer schon herausgezögert, aufzuräumen. Wirklich böse konnte ich ihm allerdings nie werden. Harry ist das pure Chaos, genau wie seine Haare. Ich sehe zwei Gedecke auf dem Esstisch. Auf dem einen Teller liegt noch Essen, es scheint nicht angerührt worden zu sein. Der andere Teller ist noch sauber. Hatte er Besuch erwartet?

Langsam steige ich die geschwungene Holztreppe empor, die direkt in das offen gehaltene Dachgeschoss führt. Sie endet mitten in unserem großen Schlafzimmer, das sich unter dem gesamten Dach erstreckt. Die letzte Stufe knarrt nicht, als ich auf sie trete. Sie hat es sonst immer getan.

Und dann sehe ich ihn.

Tatsächlich steht er vor dem weit geöffneten Fenster und blickt Richtung Meer. Die Schultern hängen und er umarmt sich selber. Er macht einen sehr verlorenen Eindruck und weckt in mir den Drang, zu ihm zu stürmen und ihn in eine feste Umarmung reißen zu müssen.

Doch ich kann nicht.

Harry Potter, der Held und Retter der Zaubererwelt, der Goldjunge Gryffindors, der Junge der lebt. All diese Namen heben ihn hoch, machen ihn zu dem Helden, der er wahrlich ist, aber nicht sein möchte. Doch in ihm steckt so viel mehr als nur das. Denn Harry Potter ist auch mein Geliebter gewesen, der Mensch, der immer für mich da gewesen ist. Derjenige, dem ich blind vertraute und den ich mehr geliebt hatte als mein Leben.

Während ich ihn von der Seite beobachte und den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen kann, die auf das weite Meer gerichtet sind, kommen mir ungewollt wieder die Erinnerungen hoch, die sich wie eine eiserne Faust immer und immer wieder um mein Denken legt.

°°°°°°°°

_Flashback Anfang:_

_Es war der Morgen des 28. Julis, als wir unsanft aus unserem Schlaf gerissen wurden. Wir lebten erst seit fünf Monaten in unserem neuen Heim, doch die Schutzwälle standen noch vor dem Haus an Ort und Stelle. Nur ein paar wenige Leute konnten durch unseren Sicherheitszauber gelangen – und diese beschränkten sich auf Ron, Hermine und Severus._

_Es hatte lange gedauert, Harry davon zu überzeugen, Severus vertrauen zu können. Schwierig war es gewesen, ihm zu erklären, aus welchen Gründen er Professor Dumbledore damals hatte umbringen müssen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt. Aber ich schaffte es, ihn zu überzeugen, da er mir vertraute._

_An jenem Morgen wurden wir von der Stimme Severus Snapes aus dem Schlaf gerissen, der den neuen Posten des stellvertretenden Schulleiters auf Hogwarts innehatte. Die Schule wurde seit den frühen Morgenstunden angegriffen und Gerüchte besagten, Voldemort persönlich sei bei diesem Angriff anwesend._

_Harry zögerte nicht lange und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf seinem Nachtschrank bereitlag. Ich kann mich noch gut an seinen entschlossenen und finsteren Gesichtsausdruck erinnern. Während er sich immer mehr in Rage versetzte und am liebsten sofort auf das Schlachtfeld appariert wäre, beschlich mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich machte mir unheimliche Sorgen. Es geschah alles so schnell, die Dinge zogen an meinen Augen vorbei und ich reagierte nur noch mechanisch wie ein Beobachter. _

_Wir gelangten mit einem Portschlüssel, den Severus mitgebracht hatte, direkt in die Kerker Hogwarts', die sich in eine regelrechte Festung verwandelt hatten. In den hinteren Teilen hockten die Erstklässler zusammen und man konnte in ihren Augen die pure Panik erkennen. Desto näher man in die anderen Bereiche des Kerkers gelangte, die sich in der Nähe der Treppen befanden, desto älter wurden die Schüler, doch der Geruch nach Angstschweiß und Panik blieb in der Luft hängen. _

_Harry und ich folgten Severus die Gänge entlang. Die Blicke der vielen hunderten von jungen Leuten klebten an uns. Ich spürte sie wie Pech auf meiner Haut kleben und sah zu Harry herüber. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte mir Angst. Es schien so, als ob er alles um sich herum ausgeblendet hätte. _

_Dann gelangten wir in Severus' Büro, in dem Professor McGonagall verzweifelt versuchte, die Ruhe zu bewahren und mit den anderen Lehrern und Vertrauensschülern eine Strategie zu entwickeln. Sie alle hatten zwar mit einem Angriff von Voldemort gerechnet, aber nicht so schnell und vor allem nicht auf den Ländereien Hogwarts'. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, sich genügend auf die Schlacht vorzubereiten. Das Schloss war umzingelt und wartete auf Hilfe. Bis dahin versuchten sie, sich selbst zu schützen, möglichst ohne das Leben der Schüler zu gefährden._

_Der Orden wurde per Kamin informiert, genauso wie das Ministerium. Sie versprachen natürlich, zu helfen. Die Schlossbewohner sollten kleine Angriffe als Ablenkungsmanöver starten, damit die ausgebildeten Auroren von hinten aus angreifen konnten und hofften, damit möglichst viele Todesser zu überraschen._

_Der Geruch von Blut und schwarzer Magie hing in der Luft und zog sich bis in jede letzte Pore hinein. Die Todesser waren deutlich in der Überzahl und es stellte sich als großes Problem heraus, sie abzulenken, während auf unserer Seite immer mehr Zauberer fielen. Von den Truppen des Ministeriums und des Ordens war noch nichts zu sehen, die vielen Fluchblitze weit hinten über dem verbotenen Wald ließen aber darauf schließen, dass sie dort irgendwo sein mussten. Ob sie es schaffen würden, bis zu uns vorzudringen und so viele Todesser zu besiegen? Würden wir es schaffen, so lange standzuhalten?_

_Wir mussten schon Stunden gekämpft haben, meine Knochen waren schwer und vor meinen Augen drehte sich alles. Die ganze Zeit über blieb ich in der Nähe von Harry, wir hatten immer ein Auge auf den anderen und halfen uns, wenn es knapp wurde. Er musste auch müde gewesen sein, war allerdings mehr als gut darin, dies zu verbergen._

_Es begann bereits zu dämmern, als ein Rumoren durch die Reihen ging. Die Stimmung veränderte sich schlagartig. Ein Knistern hing in der mit Tot durchzogenen Luft. Jeder schien für einen Moment innezuhalten, als sich die Masse an Todessern teilte und der dunkle Lord auf uns zukam. _

_Ich werde niemals vergessen, wie sehr ich ihn in jenem Moment gehasst habe. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm sein selbstgefälliges fieses Grinsen für immer aus dem Gesicht gesprengt. Meine Faust verhärtete sich um meinen Zauberstab und ich tat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Doch Harry sah mich nur an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er sagte, er müsste es alleine tun, so wie es in der Prophezeiung hieße. _

_Prophezeiungen – Hirngespinste von irgendwelchen Leuten, die zu viele Räucherstäbchen konsumiert hatten._

_Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, doch dann hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und feuerte den ersten Fluch auf Harry ab. Er blockte ihn gekonnt ab und setzte zum Gegenabgriff an. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden brach die Lähmung der anderen und das Chaos ging weiter. Rote, grüne und blaue Flüche zischten durch die Luft und ich versuchte mein Bestes, meinen Gegner, seine Flüche und Harry im Auge zu behalten._

_Es zog sich ewig so hin, das Einatmen tat schrecklich weh, aber es war mir egal. Nachdem der nächste Angreifer bewusstlos vor meine Füße fiel, drehte ich mich erneut zu Harry um. Sein Gesicht war mit blutigen Striemen durchzogen und auch seine Kleidung hing zerfetzt an ihm herab. Es zerbrach mir das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Doch auch Voldemort schien mitgenommen. Er hielt sich gequält auf den Beinen und sog zischend die Luft ein, um seinen nächsten Fluch abzufeuern._

_Endlich sah ich eine Gruppe Auroren auf uns zukommen, angeführt von Tonks. Sie trug ihre Haare an diesem Tag schwarz. Die Masse der Todesser lichtete sich und immer mehr Ordensmitglieder kamen näher. Dann sah ich auch Hermine und Ron, die sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit zwei Todessern des inneren Kreises lieferten._

_Alles geschah so schnell, ein Blitz, ein Schrei, weit aufgerissene Augen und dann erbittertes Weinen. Einer der Flüche hatte Ron in den Rücken getroffen, der nun bewegungslos auf dem Schlachtfeld lag. Hermine hing über ihm und ich sah, wie sich ihre Schultern heftig bewegten. Sie schien vergessen zu haben, wo sie sich befand, es schien ihr egal zu sein._

_Noch einmal drehte ich mich zu Harry herum. Er blickte in meine Richtung, allerdings etwas an mir vorbei und direkt auf den Anblick seiner beiden besten Freunde. Er war wie gelähmt und ich bemerkte wie in Zeitlupe, dass sich Voldemort, der nach dem letzten Fluch von Harry zu Boden gefallen war, hochhievte und auf ihn zielte._

_Ich lief so schnell ich konnte, hob meinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den Dunklen Lord. Niemand hatte das Recht, mir meine Liebe wegzunehmen. Ich prallte gegen Harry, stieß ihn zu Boden und sprach den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch aus. Er traf Voldemort direkt in die Brust und ich musste grinsen, ehe ich bemerkte, dass er mich ebenfalls getroffen hatte und ein stechender Schmerz meinen Brustkorb durchbohrte._

_Und dann war alles vorbei. Der Schmerz ebbte ab, das grelle Licht um mich herum dimmte sich und eine schwere Müdigkeit legte sich über mich und nahm mich in die Arme._

_Flashback Ende_

°°°°°°°°

„Draco..."

Er wispert meinen Namen in den großen leeren Raum hinein. Ich kann seine traurigen und hoffnungslosen Augen im Mondlicht schimmern sehen. Wie viele Tränen haben sie in den letzten Monaten vergossen? Sie sind wund und geschwollen und am liebsten würde ich mit meiner Hand hinüberstreichen, sie wieder gesund küssen und ihm all seinen Kummer nehmen.

Ich stelle mich zu ihm ans Fenster und wünsche mir, dass er mir in die Augen sehen würde. Seine Hand ist nur zehn Zentimeter von meiner entfernt und doch weiß ich, dass er sie nicht ergreifen wird. Ich werde seinen sanften Händedruck nicht spüren und ich senke meinen Blick.

Sein Atmen erfüllt den Raum. Im Hintergrund höre ich noch immer die Wellen gegen die Felsen schlagen. Und für einen Moment könnte ich glauben, dass wir dort sind, wo wir immer sein wollten. Dass wir unseren Traum wahr gemacht haben. Unser eigenes kleines Haus an der Küste, nur wir zwei und das Ende des Krieges.

Ein leises Schluchzen entreißt mich aus meinen bittersüßen Gedanken. Harry hat wieder angefangen, zu weinen und ich sehe gerade noch, als ich zu ihm aufschaue, wie die erste Träne ihre Bahn in seinem Wundwinkel beendet und er sich müde und schwer atmend darüber hinwegwischt. Seine Schultern zucken. Ich würde ihm so gerne Halt geben. Es tut mir weh, ihn so zu sehen und kann nicht mehr an mir halten. Ich lehne mich zu ihm, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Ich weiß noch genau, wie er immer gerochen hat, der Geruch hat sich in mir eingebrannt und wird mich nie wieder fortlassen. Meine Arme schlingen sich um seinen Oberkörper und wollen ihn ganz fest an mich drücken.

Doch sie gleiten ohne Widerstand hindurch und ich sehe, wie es ihn erzittern lässt. Sein Atmen setzt für ein paar Sekunden aus. Doch dann dreht er sich um und seine Züge sind noch heftiger als zuvor. Seine Augen huschen durch das Zimmer und suchen etwas.

„Draco?"

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, herzukommen.

Heute wird das erste und letzte Mal sein, dass ich Harry aufsuche. Auch gegen mein besseres Wissen musste ich doch wenigstens ein einziges Mal nach ihm sehen. Sehen, wie es ihm geht, ob er klarkommt. Aber er tut es nicht und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es tut mir so Leid, dass er leidet. Und daher ist es besser, zu gehen. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich ihn zwar gerettet, ihn aber trotzdem verlassen musste. Ich liebte Harry mehr als mein Leben und daher schenkte ich es ihm.

Ich lehne mich an ihn und kann das Kribbeln spüren, als mein Körper leicht in seinen hineingleitet. Ich kann spüren, wie sein Herz schlägt und das Blut durch seine Adern strömt.

"Ich werde auf dich warten", flüstere ich in die Stille hinein und weiß, dass Harry mich nicht hören kann.

Eine weitere Träne kullert seine Wangen hinunter, als ich mich von ihm löse, um endgültig fortzugehen. Wir werden die Ewigkeit zusammen haben, bis dahin können wir warten.

Fin


End file.
